


Sing with Me

by VanillaSonata



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Duet, F/M, Romance, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSonata/pseuds/VanillaSonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's based on "Imagine singing a duet with Legolas" from imaginexhobbit on Tumblr and also, my own "Imagine Legolas falling in love with you".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas and the song, they're belong to the right owners. (Y/N) is belong to yourself.
> 
> I used MS word to write this one for the grammar, apologize if it's wrong even that software is okay for that but I hope, you like it and enjoy.
> 
> Lyric Source:  
> http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/t/tina_arena/i_want_to_spend_my_lifetime_loving_you.html

You are in your own room, do nothing but watching the birds and beautiful view of the garden. Then, Legolas enters and he will say something to you.

 

“Hey there, (Y/N)”, he said.

“Hey there to you too, Legolas” You said it back.

“Let’s go to the garden and we like to do there.”

“Like what?”

“You will know, now come with me.” He said as his hand takes yours as you two went downstairs through the garden.

“Now, what are going to do here?” You asked.

“I think this song is called I Want to Spend Lifetime Loving with You by Marc Anthony and Tina Arena.” He said as he continues.

“I will love that we will sing this song together. Would you?" He asked.

 

You nodded, he begins to sing.

 

Legolas _(singing):_

_"Moon so bright, night so fine,_

_Keep your heart here with mine_

_Life's a dream we are dreaming"_

 

You _(singing):_

_"Race the moon, catch the wind,_

_Ride the night to the end,_

_Seize the day, stand up for the light"_

 

You and Legolas _(singing):_

_"I want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_If that is all in life I ever do"_

 

Legolas _(singing):_

_"Heroes rise, heroes fall,_

_Rise again, win it all,"_

 

You _(singing):_

 _"In your heart,_ _can't you feel the glory?_

_Through our joy, through our pain,"_

 

You and Legolas _(singing):_

_"We can move the worlds again,_

_Take my hand, dance with me."_

 

Legolas _(singing):_

_"Dance with me"_

 

You and Legolas  _(singing):_

_"I want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_If that is all in life i ever do_

_I will want nothing else to see me through_

_If I can spend my lifetime loving you"_

 

Legolas _(singing):_

_"Though we know we will never come again Where there is love, life begins"_

 

You and Legolas _(singing):_

_"Over and over again_

_Save the night, save the day,_

_Save the love, come what may,_

_Love is worth everything we pay._

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_If that is all in life I ever do_

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_If that is all in life I ever do_

_I will want nothing else to see me through_

_If I can spend my lifetime loving you"_

 

After you two sing, he leans down to kiss you on your lips. You surprised as you kissed him back and then, you pull out as your heads were touched for each other.

 

“Why did you do that?” You asked.

“Like what?”

“You kissed me after we sing. What it does mean, Legolas?”

 

“I think, I’m falling in love with you and that’s why, we sing that song together as I want to spend the rest of life with you.”

 

You smiled as he kissed again and he did too.

 

“I love you, (Y/N)”.

“I love you too, Legolas.”


End file.
